


Something

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald liked spending time with Jack Vessalius. There was something about Jack that intrigued him, that made him want to be near the man as often as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

Oswald didn’t like to remember that he was in fact _Oswald_ , and not Glen. But it wasn’t so easy to forget sometimes, especially when Jack was around. Jack reminded him of Lacie, which reminded him that he was Oswald first, not Glen, and then his thoughts would spiral and his mood would plummet and he’d be inside his head for the rest of the day.

This happened more frequently than Oswald would like to admit because – well, because he liked spending time with Jack Vessalius. There was something about Jack that intrigued him, that made him want to be near the man as often as he could.

“Oswald!” Jack would cry in hello, jumping out from behind bushes, or falling from a tree.

Oswald had told Jack a hundred times that he was Oswald no longer – he was Glen now. Jack always waved one his delicate hands, as if brushing Oswald’s words away.

“You will always be Oswald to me,” he would say with a smile, but his eyes would burn with a sincerity that disconcerted Oswald. Almost everything about Jack disconcerted Oswald.

The first time Jack had kissed him, Oswald did not respond in any way. Jack pulled away after a few moments and the two of them continued on as if nothing had transpired between them.

But Oswald could not continue on as he had before. There had always been that _something_ about Jack, and that kiss held even more of that something, which made Oswald want more of the kiss so he could figure out more of the something. Or at least that’s how he reasoned with himself when he found his lips craving the soft touch of Jack’s again.

When Jack laid a hand on Oswald’s thigh one afternoon in the orchard, Oswald took an almost imperceptible breath in. Jack, ever the eagle’s eye noticed however, and grinned at Oswald’s reaction.

“Oh, Oswald. I never knew.”

Oswald didn’t grace Jack’s comment with an answer, and simply stared into those green eyes that had almost become another sky to him he looked into them so often.

When Jack’s hands started to pull Oswald’s clothes from his body, Oswald let him. The something was there again – it was surrounding him and flooding him and if it were not for the tree behind his back, he would surely be falling to the ground he was so overcome with the something.

The fingertips of Jack’s delicate hands brushed the skin of Oswald’s chest and he let out the breath he had sucked in moments before. Jack’s eyes danced because he knew that even though this reaction would be nothing from everyone – this reaction was everything from Oswald.

Jack’s hands travelled lower and his lips brushed Oswald’s neck and the end of his long braid trailed in the green grass – _as green as Jack’s eyes_ , Oswald thought in a haze.

Hands underneath clothing, hands wrapped around him, hands moving rhythmically – the something was burning like a fire and Jack’s eyes were dancing like flames and the whole world was touched with light and Oswald felt he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything but mutter one broken word: “Jack.”

And then it felt as if the world exploded underneath Jack’s hands and Jack’s lips – the world exploded until there was nothing left except Jack.

Those delicate hands moved again so that they were on Oswald’s shoulders, and that was when Oswald finally let himself move his hands from where they had ripped into the grass beneath him so that he could cup Jack’s cheek and bring Jack’s lips to his.

And then the something consumed them again.


End file.
